


Celebrating Tobin

by Soph0308



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph0308/pseuds/Soph0308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex celebrates Tobin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Tobin

There was definitely celebration in the air tonight. The goals came in bunches during this second match of the victory tour. Of course prior to the game there was a presentation for Lori having previously played in her 100th Cap in the late springtime. However there was another celebration going on back at the hotel after the game. Some of the team had gathered down at the bar in the hotel to celebrate. Some were there for Lori….others for the team win….and one person, Alex Morgan, was there strictly to celebrate her good friend Tobin Heath.

You see….even though the presentation at the game was for Lori’s 100th Cap….it was Tobin who was playing in her actual 100th Cap that night. She tried to downplay it and didn’t want any attention taken away from the team. It wasn’t in her nature to want the spotlight. But yet whether she wanted it or not, Alex was going to make sure that Tobin got her due. She knew that Tobin had overcome many obstacles and many injuries to get where she was today. Alex also knew that Tobin going to play in France was a big reason why the midfielder continued to improve. That gave her the confidence she needed to truly begin to believe in herself again. For all of this….and more….Alex was determined to make sure that Tobin knew that her accomplishment was in fact a big deal. A huge deal really.

As everyone was around the bar talking and drinking, a round of shots were being handed out….compliments of one Alex Morgan. Raising her shot glass and gathering everyone’s attention she began to speak. “Congratulations on an impressive win tonight ladies…and of course…to Lori on her 100th Cap. But here’s to my good friend….Tobs, congrats on your 100th Cap tonight. I know how hard you have worked and I hope to be celebrating with you when you reach 200! Here’s to Tobin”!

Everyone cheered and downed their shots. Some of the team gathering around Tobin and Alex who were off to the side of the bar. Others had decided it was time to call it a night. The conversation continued on in their little corner. One by one the teammates all headed back to their rooms. Soon the only ones left at the bar where Tobin, Alex, Kelley and Sydney. Squirrel it seemed had a few additional shots of her own and was having more and more trouble standing upright. Sydney took this as her queue to get the girl back to their room so that her hangover wouldn’t be too bad in the morning.

At this Tobin said “hey Al we should probably be heading back to our room as well. Everyone knows how cranky you get if you don’t get enough sleep”. Alex just glared at Tobin but couldn’t stop herself from smiling brightly at the girl. She placed her hand on Tobin’s forearm and said “oh come on Tobs, live a little, let’s have one more drink together to celebrate your 100th Cap before we head back”. And with that more shots were had. Tobin could now feel the burning sensation in her throat as she was not much of a drinker by any stretch of the imagination. Alex on the other hand, that girl could possibly drink most of her teammates under the table and still have the presence of mind to know it was happening.

Well wouldn’t you know it…one drink turned in to two and then three. Before they knew it Alex had Tobin dancing to the music in the bar. There were only a handful of people scattered throughout the entire bar and even fewer were dancing at this point of the morning. But there was Alex dancing in all of her glory in the middle of the dance floor with Tobin who looked like she was really just going thru the motions. Alex decided she would have none of that and grabbed on to Tobin’s waist to pull her in closer. At that point Alex spun her body around and pressed her back into Tobin’s front while placing Tobin’s hands on her own waist. Alex continued to push her backside into Tobin and the grinding could no longer be ignored. Not only did Alex have Tobin’s full attention at this point but they had pretty much the attention of all of the remaining people in the bar. Tobin realizing this leaned in seductively close to Alex and quietly whispered “Alex we are starting to draw a little too much attention to ourselves. Maybe we should finish our celebration up in our room”.

With that Alex grabbed ahold of Tobin’s hand and led her out of the bar back to their shared room. Once in the room Tobin started searching thru her luggage for something to change into. Alex on the other hand was just standing in the middle of the room staring at Tobin. Finally when Tobin noticed this she turned to Alex and tilted her head a bit saying “what’s up Al, what’s wrong”. Alex closed the distance between them and put her arms around Tobin’s neck. “I thought you wanted to finish our celebration in private Tobs”. “I do Alex…this is great…just the two of us. We should change our clothes and get comfy. Then maybe we can watch a movie or something if you’re not too sleepy”. Alex didn’t release her grasp of Tobin. She looked her straight in the eyes and brushed a loose piece of hair away from her face. Then she began to sway as if trying to dance to the music still floating in her head. Tobin could only smile and put her arms around Alex to hold her tight. At this they both moved slowly as Alex started to hum and sing to Tobin.

Alex was the first to pull back a little from Tobin to look at her. She softly spoke to Tobin “do you ever think back to that night in London”? Tobin looked up to meet the soft gaze of Alex and got lost for a moment in her stunning blue eyes….

Flashback to 2012 London:

The after party was amazing. The entire team as well as their friends and families who had made the trip were all celebrating together. The scene was wild and crazy. There were happy tears of joy and the excitement was still evident on all of their faces. Tonight would be the final night for the team to be together. Tomorrow they would go their separate ways with their families. Some leaving right away to go home while others stayed in London longer to enjoy the remainder of the Olympic games.

The bus took the team back to the hotel where the girls finally headed back up to their rooms. Many of them still very animated even at this early morning hour. Alex and Tobin finally reached their room with Alex pulling Tobin quickly into the room. “Tobs I cannot believe that we actually won the Olympic Gold Medal. It is such an amazing feeling. I can’t believe it…I’ve dreamt of this ever since I was a little girl.” With that Tobin pulled Alex into a bone crushing hug. She couldn’t help but notice that Alex was now crying into her shoulder. Tobin rubbed the younger girl’s back with one hand and found her hair with her other hand. “I hope those are happy tears Alex because they should be. We are Olympic champions”!! But Alex couldn’t stop crying. She was sobbing now and Tobin was becoming more concerned. “Al come sit down with me….tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours”. Alex started to calm down a bit and the crying subsided. She looked up to see Tobin staring straight into her eyes. She got lost in the look and couldn’t take her eyes off of the other girl. Tobin reached across and wiped a stray tear from her face. Now her hand was rubbing the side of Alex’s face lightly. Tracing her jaw line with her thumb. Alex leaned in closer and placed their foreheads together. “Tobin my heart is torn….I feel so close to you….I don’t think I could have done any of this without you”. “I feel the same way Al….you’re my best friend and I am so grateful to always have you by my side. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere but right here right now with you”. With that Alex leaned in and softly grazed her lips over Tobin’s. It was like fire igniting in both of them. The kiss was deepened and then the girls broke apart for a minute to catch their breath. “Tobin I know that we can’t be together but we can always have London. Please stay with me. Please be with me. I want to be with you Tobin…if only for one night”. Tobin couldn’t resist. After all she knew that she had developed feelings beyond friendship for Alex a long time ago. She didn’t act on those feelings because Alex was with Servando and Tobin didn’t want to lose her best friend. She couldn’t lose Alex. She would do whatever was necessary to keep the younger girl in her life in any capacity. But she couldn’t resist the offer of having Alex all to herself for one night. “Alex I am yours….I will always be yours”. Tobin then closed the slight gap between them and kissed Alex with all the passion that had been building inside of her. They spent the remainder of their time together exploring each other’s bodies and making love over and over again. Tobin awoke before Alex in the morning and stared lovingly at the girl in her arms. She was completely and utterly in love with the person in front of her. She was amazed at how well they fit together and how good they were together. It was like they just fit perfectly. Only one problem….Servando….and she knew that Alex would never leave him…..she loved him. And Tobin knew she had to somehow find a way to be okay with that.

 

Back to Present Time:

Tobin sighs out loud “Alex…why are you asking me about that night”? “Tobin please…I need to know if you think about it…because I think about it”. Tobin tilts her head a little astonished that Alex could actually think about the night they spent together in London. She thought that Alex had totally put that out of her mind especially since marrying Servando on New Year’s Eve, which by the way, was one of the hardest nights of Tobin’s life. “Alex…of course I have thought about it. It was all I could think about for the longest time after we got back from London. My feelings for you have never changed but I have accepted that you are happily married and love your husband”. “But what if I think that I could be in love with you Tobin”? Alex reaches out and snakes her arms around Tobin’s waist and Tobin places her hands on Alex’s arms rubbing gently. Alex pulls Tobin closer and leans in to the older girl. They are less than an inch apart when Tobin starts to speak but is interrupted by soft lips against her own. The feeling is overpowering and Tobin can’t help but kiss back. Alex glides her tongue across Tobin’s lips silently asking for permission to enter. Again Tobin can’t resist and allows Alex’s tongue to find her own. Tobin tries to break off the kiss but Alex just holds on tighter and runs her hands up and down Tobin’s sides until her hands slide under the hem of Tobin’s shirt. Her hands immediately find the soft, warm skin of Tobin’s abs. Alex smiles into the kiss when she hears Tobin moan at the touch of Alex’s hands all over her. “I want you Tobin…I want to hold you and love you…and make love to you”. Tobin pulls back again and softly smiles at Alex. "I want nothing more than to be with you Alex but I don’t know if I’ll recover this time. You’re so amazing…if I get a little piece of you…I will continue to want more and more. I’m not sure that I would be ok with you going back to Servando this time”. The girls both sigh and stare deeply into the other’s eyes. Alex continues to caress Tobin’s body and now Tobin is starting to get worked up a bit. She know’s it is wrong and they shouldn’t do it. She knows that it will take weeks if not months for her to get over not having Alex after having Alex. But she doesn’t care about any of that. In this moment all she wants is to be with the love of her life. And again Alex is giving her what she wants…and by god…she was going to have it. Have her….all of her….again….after all, they would always have London….and Chattanooga….


End file.
